


Coveted Peace

by StillNotGinger10



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, M/M, cf1bingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/pseuds/StillNotGinger10
Summary: Speedsters were coveted, but that didn’t mean anyone wanted to put up with the trouble they caused when honing their power, which was why Barry wasn't surprised when, after his parents died, the kingdom shipped him off to be someone else’s problem. He was surprised, however, when he learned they’d arranged for him to marry someone rumored to have murdered the king before him.





	Coveted Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written an arranged marriage au before, but I had fun with this one! It's mostly just me getting the idea out of my head and written down somewhere, but I think I might come back to this and make it a longer story some day when I have more time and motivation for it. It'd be a fun multi-chaptered fic to write.

 

Lewis was always trying to control Len’s life. He wanted final say in what Len wore, how he spoke, what training and career he had, and now, who he married. Arranged marriages weren’t uncommon, but Lewis was one of the rare parents that didn’t put an ounce of consideration towards his child’s happiness.

Which was why, when given the opportunity, Len solved most of his problems by removing Lewis. With one fell swoop, he became king and made sure that Lewis would never bother him or Lisa again. He’d never be able to bother anyone again.

* * *

Barry couldn’t stop moving. From the moment his powers began to manifest, he’d been a blur to everyone around him. Sometimes he’d speed up so much that he was invisible. He would live whole days in the time that his friends would experience barely an hour. Other times, he would slow to a speed that more closely resembled real time. Others would see him a blur color, but at least he could still see them move. They’d hear him as a vibrating voice, but at least he could talk to them.

Speedsters were coveted, but that didn’t mean anyone wanted to put up with the trouble they caused when honing their power, which was why Barry wasn't surprised when, after his parents died, the kingdom shipped him off to be someone else’s problem. He was surprised, however, when he learned they’d arranged for him to marry someone rumored to have murdered the king before him.

* * *

Lewis hadn’t made an awful match. Len’s betrothed was younger than him and so new to his powers that it was doubtful he had any control of them, but that just meant that, with Len’s guidance, he could grow into a great man, a great ruler. So, when Len finally had the power to call the whole thing off, he refrained. Unlike Lewis, he cared more about the kingdom’s wellbeing than his own happiness, and the kingdom would benefit from having its own speedster.

* * *

Barry was thankful that when he arrived, he was moving relatively slow. Those around him were moving slow, as all people seemed to nowadays, but he could still see them moving. With how nervous he was, he wondered how long that would last before his speed became completely out of his control.

* * *

When Len saw the guards approach with his betrothed, it looked like they were escorting a moving patch of air. He could vaguely see the color red, but he didn't couldn’t make out any details.

The speedster’s vibrating seemed to get faster with every step he took. Then, when finally in front of Len, he tried to speak only to let out a voice that was vibrating so much that Len could barely understand it.

Frustrated, Len reached out and grabbed the man’s arm, allowing cold to seep from his fingers and chill Barry Allen, the speedster from Central. As if a switch had been flicked, Barry stopped vibrating and became clear and solid all at once.

As Len finally met his eye, he felt his breath leave him. This speedster, his betrothed, was stunning.

* * *

For the first time in months, Barry was still.

He could see everything moving at the sped it was supposed to, could hear everyone without their voices sounding slow and deep. He felt normal. Cold, but normal. Under control for the first time in what felt like ages.

And it was all thanks to Leonard Snart.

As Barry looked into his eyes, he forgot everything he’d heard about his betrothed as a rush of gratitude surged through him. He wasn’t nervous or scared anymore. This felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a fun place to discuss the DCTV shows, check out this [discord](https://discord.gg/4SHNd78)! I'm one of the admins, and we love having new people. Learn more about it [here](https://flarrowverse-shipyard.tumblr.com/post/181150078590/hi-tumblr-were-opening-our-doors-greetings) (a tumblr post with details incase you want to research a bit before joining).


End file.
